


Darker Side

by wonderlandiscrumbling



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Barbara really likes the new Lee or at least what she hopes that means, F/F, First Kiss, Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 20:15:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13325679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderlandiscrumbling/pseuds/wonderlandiscrumbling
Summary: Lee wants some peace and quiet, Barbara wants to see if she can draw out more of Lee's darker side.





	Darker Side

Lee entered her clinic expecting to find a piece of solace away from the chaos that was Ed and Oswald reuniting for the first time in nearly a year, the last she had heard of their conversation they had seemed to be getting on well enough, or at least neither was dead or attempting to murder the other yet. As she entered the small room though she found the center of all things chaos in the form of Barbara Kean. The woman was busy going through drawers and cabinets, pulling out orange prescription bottles, reading the labels. Her face scrunched up in offense as she tossed a bottle into the nearby trash can, apparently whatever it was didn’t meet her standards on substance abuse. 

“Excuse me, but what the Hell are you doing in here?” Lee asked as she quickly approached her, she snatched a bottle away from her before she could toss it in with the trash.

Barbara turned to face her, she leaned back against the cabinet, a devious smile stretching her pink painted lips as she looked over the woman before her. Lee rolled her eyes in response to the way Barbara was looking at her, she often even from the first time they had met, got the feeling that the blond-haired woman’s mind was working at abnormal speeds, horrific and mischievous thoughts constantly flowing through the crazed streams of her mind.

“I was looking for you, Eddie told me that you have the habit of cooping up in here, usually with some sick old people.” 

“I’m a doctor, I take care of these people.”

“Uh huh, look we’ve all been through that phase, but sooner or later you have to face facts that no matter how many good things you do, you’re never going to be good.” Barbara moved closer to her, her movements predatory. “You’re bad, just like me, and Ozzie….Just like all of us, I can see it in your eyes.” She said, voice low and fascinated as she backed her up against the wall.

Lee stared at her, she considered kneeing her or punching her in the throat just to make her stop talking, but something about her words rang through her mind. She thought of the way Jim had talked to her after her meeting with Sofia, the way he grabbed her arm, and told her this isn’t who she is. She recalled the fleeting thought of breaking every bone in his hand just to see him scream and writhe in pain and to stop pretending she’s some housewife. 

“You don’t know me.” She stated simply, a hint of warning danger to her tone.

Barbara laughed as she pressed closer against her, Lee sighed as she felt her body against her. It was no real well kept secret that Barbara had a growing and warped attraction to her, something dangerous, and yet oddly appealing.

“I can see that you want to slit my throat, but you won’t. I can see that you still have violent urges, but you’re doing everything in your power to keep them in check….Which is a shame, I’d really love to get the chance to play with your darker side.” She placed a hand on her hip, fingers brushing up under the top that she wore, nails lightly scratching her skin making Lee hiss. Before she could respond Barbara was kissing her. 

Initially she tensed as she felt lips pressed to hers, a tongue swiping across her bottom lip. Slowly Lee moved a hand to the back of her head, fingers curling in thick blond hair, her other hand moving to the small of her back holding her body close against her as she kissed her back. She bit and tugged her bottom lip resulting in Barbara breaking from the kiss smiling.

Her smile faded replaced now by a slight pout as she tilted her head to the side. “I expected you to taste sweeter, but you taste more like top shelf whiskey.”

Lee raised an eyebrow at that. “Is that a bad thing?”

Barbara kissed her again, this time slower, her hand running up along Lee’s side before she took hold of her wrist pulling her hand away. “Not bad at all, now question is, do you think this is one time or perhaps we can play more later?” She asked curiously.

“We’ll talk about it.”

She stepped away from Lee, she rolled her eyes and sighed in annoyance. “Just be sure to let me know if you’re going to be fun or not, I’d like to see where this could go.” 

Lee watched as she turned and left the room, she took a moment to think about what had just transpired and how much she hadn’t minded it.


End file.
